Hanya Seorang Figuran
by Kurogami no Reikan
Summary: Dia hanya seorang figuran yang diutus sekedar sebagai pelengkap cerita. Figuran yang berfungsi menjadi pengganti bagi aktor utama untuk beberapa saat. Dan kini waktunya telah habis. Canon.


**Summary**: Dia hanya seorang figuran yang diutus sekedar sebagai pelengkap cerita. Figuran yang berfungsi menjadi pengganti bagi aktor utama untuk beberapa saat. Kini waktunya telah habis.

**Disclaimer**: Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

**Warning**: canon dengan beberapa perubahan. Tidak ada paksaan untuk membaca, Don't Like Don't Read.

* * *

**Hanya Seorang Figuran**

© Kurogami no Reikan

* * *

Tak banyak yang dapat dilakukan oleh pemuda berkulit pucat ini. Dia hanya melukis beberapa hewan abstrak untuk kemudian berharap jutsu sederhana itu dapat membantu tim aliansi ninja untuk memenangkan peperangan besar ini. Melukis seekor elang bayangan, lalu ia bertumpu di atasnya dan terbang mengamati sebuah pemandangan yang menyedihkan. Mayat telah berjatuhan, dan sebagian dari mereka sudah tak dikenali lagi dikarenakan beberapa bagian tubuh khususnya kepala telah hancur. Bau anyir darah dan bau busuk bangkai telah menjadi satu. Terlihat para shinobi yang sekarat berteriak kengerian menjemput sang maut yang tengah menarik jiwa-jiwa lemah itu menuju kehidupan selanjutnya. Sementara disana, camp pengungsian keluarga shinobi, para istri dari ninja tengah menanti dengan cemas, ditambah tangis anak-anak yang merindukan orangtua mereka untuk segera pulang. Mereka mungkin tidak tahu bahwa yang mereka tunggu kini hanyalah sosok tubuh tak bernyawa. Pemuda itu memejamkan matanya, tak kuat ia terus menatap nanar pada pemandangan menyedihkan itu. Di pikirannya tengah berkecamuk pula bayang-bayang perang di masa kecilnya, yang tak jauh berbeda seperti sekarang.

Angin bertiup kencang, meninggalkan sebait kesedihan atas semua nelangsa yang begitu menyakitkan. Di sudut langit biru, elang itu terus terbang menuju ke area pertempuran utama. Disana tersaji klimaks dari pertempuran besar itu. Dilihatnya sesosok bocah kyuubi tengah bertarung melawan sesosok zombie uchiha legendaris. Terlihat tak adil saat sang zombie memiliki kekuatan yang seolah-olah tiada banding sehingga memunculkannya sebagai antagonis abadi yang mengesalkan. Sai, pemuda di atas elang, bertekad untuk membantu rekan setimnya itu. Namun, ia masih menunggu saat yang tepat untuk melakukannya. Sembarang bertindak tanpa strategi yang mumpuni tentu saja akan beresiko besar atas keselamatan hidupnya.

Naruto, pemuda kyuubi dengan segenap potensi dan kekuatan tekad yang sangat besar berjuang mengalahkan tetua uchiha yang telah menjadi zombie. Berbagai serangan telah berusaha dibangun namun masih membentur tembok pertahanan yang sangat kokoh dari susano'o milik Madara. Berulang kali pula serangan balik yang dilancarkan madara, merobek tepat sasaran ke arah tubuh naruto. Naruto berdiri kewalahan dengan luka di sekujur tubuhnya. Di saat inilah peran ninja medis sehandal Sakura sangat dibutuhkan. Dengan tanggap ia segera berusaha menyelamatkan naruto dan menyembuhkan lukanya. Mereka benar-benar ninja yang hebat. Sai hanya terus mengamati dari atas, tak terlihat cela sedikitpun untuk dapat menerobos masuk menuju uchiha Madara. Keempat sosok hokage yang diutus dari dunia kematian pun masih tak mampu untuk berkutik membantu Naruto mengalahkan Madara. Namun, datangnya para hokage ini membuat sedikit celah yang bisa digunakan untuk mengalahkan si uchiha tua bangka. Sai yang melihat kemungkinan itu segera bersiap untuk menukikkan elangnya menuju Naruto dan Sakura. Ia rasa tim 7 yang beranggotakan Naruto, Sakura, dan dirinya dapat bekerja sama menghancurkan Madara. Namun...

"Kau terlambat, Sasuke."

"Sasuke-kun?"

Orang itu! Si pengkhianat desa konoha telah kembali. Sasuke, seorang ninja yang telah masuk daftar hitam pencarian sebagai pengkhianat Konoha telah datang ke arena pertempuran dan bergabung bersama Naruto dan Sakura. Membentuk kembali sebuah tim tangguh, tim 7 yang sebenarnya.

"Tim 7," ujar Sai dengan lirih.

Naruto dan Sasuke maju ke garis depan dengan segala kekuatan super yang mereka miliki. Di belakangnya berdiri Sakura untuk mendukung dua sahabatnya dengan jutsu medis dan kekuatan fisik yang mengerikan. Ultimate team 7.

"Ya, benar," kembali lirih Sai.

Sai merasakan rasa sesak dalam hatinya. Ia sudah merencanakan untuk segera membantu Naruto, tetapi tepat ketika itu pula sosok uchiha muda itu muncul. Ada rasa sakit hati yang muncul saat kedua orang yang sudah dianggapnya sebagai sahabat kembali bersama dengan musuh yang ia pernah disuruh untuk membunuhnya. Ikatan yang dulu pernah hilang kini muncul kembali dan menjadi begitu erat.

Naruto dan Sasuke begitu luar biasa menghantam duo Uchiha Madara dan Obito. Mereka sanggup meladeni kekuatan juubi milik Obito bahkan beberapa kali hampir berhasil membunuhnya.

Sedangkan di atas langit, Sai kembali terdiam. Ia terus berkata dalam hatinya bahwa yang terjadi ini adalah hal sangat baik. Namun entah mengapa hatinya terus menolak. Ia yang selama ini ditugaskan menjadi pengganti bagi Sasuke yang pergi, menemukan perbedaan kekuatan yang sangat besar antara dirinya dan Sasuke. Melihat perbedaan kekuatan yang sangat besar itu membuatnya sadar tentang perannya selama ini. Sai sadar bahwa ia hanyalah seorang figuran yang tak akan pernah bisa menjadi protagonis utama. Ia tak lebih dari seorang figuran yang ditugaskan menggantikan peran aktor utama yang sedang berhalangan hadir. Ia tak lebih dari sekedar pengganti sementara yang kemudian akan dicampakkan saat sang aktor utama kembali dari perjalanan panjangnya. Ia hanyalah pemeran sampingan yang tidaklah penting, tangannya tak mampu menyentuh tahta sang lakon utama.

Sai merasa rendah diri. Ia bahkan menyesal sudah mau bergabung sebagai pengganti Sasuke. Ia merasa tak pantas. Coba saja kau lihat, sasuke dengan berjuta kelebihan. Pintar, tampan, tangguh, lincah, dan deretan skill yang tak akan ada habis-habisnya kalau dijabarkan. Sedangkan Sai yang diutus sebagai pengganti hanyalah seorang anbu root biasa. Ia tidaklah sepintar Shikamaru, sekuat Chouji, sejenius Neji, ataupun selincah Lee. Satu-satunya kelebihan yang ia miliki mungkin hanyalah bakat melukisnya yang mungkin bisa disamakan dengan Leonardo da Vinci. Tapi sayangnya ia terlahir di dunia ninja, bukan dunia nyata.

Kalau boleh Sai berteriak, ia akan menyalahkan Naruto dan yang lainnya karena telah menghidupkan hatinya yang selama ini mati. Andai saja dia masih "tak berhati" tentu ia tak akan seiri ini. Namun kemudian Sai mengerti, tak peduli apapun peran yang ia emban, setiap tokoh tentu punya cerita yang berbeda. Mungkin ia hanyalah seorang figuran, tapi ia tahu pasti ia memiliki sebuah arti tersendiri.

"Sasuke! Kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Naruto cemas setelah serangan Madara menembus benteng susano'o Sasuke.

"Hn, fokus saja menyerang, jangan pedulikan aku. Aku baik-baik saja," ujar Sasuke.

Namun Sasuke tidak benar-benar baik saja, tubuhnya kaku tak bergerak akibat luka mematikan yang baru saja ia terima.

Sai melihat sang aktor utama tengah kewalahan tak berdaya dengan luka di tubuhnya. Entah apa yang ada di benaknya, ia langsung saja mendekat menuju sang lakon utama.

Madara melihat keturunan uchiha terakhir tengah tak berkutik, serangan mematikan pun kembali ia lancarkan. Satu tujuan, kematian sang uchiha muda.

Satu serangan.

Plashh!

Sosok yang terkena serangan itu tersenyum dengan senyum palsu yang selama ini sering menghiasi wajahnya.

"Kau!" Sasuke berteriak tak percaya.

"Teruslah hidup, kau adalah orang yang penting bagi Naruto. Kematian seorang figuran sepertiku mungkin tak ada apa-apanya dibanding keselamatan salah satu tokoh utama," ujar Sai yang menerima serangan telak tersebut. Organ vitalnya telah hancur.

"Sai!" teriak Naruto yang melihat Sai tengah sekarat.

"Aku hanyalah figuran tanpa nama. Mungkin hanya ini yang dapat aku lakukan untuk kalian sang aktor utama. Aku hanyalah pengganti yang datang dan kemudian pergi dengan cepat. Tapi, kuberharap setidaknya kalian bisa sedikit menyisakan ruang dalam memori kalian untuk mengenang betapa menyedihkannya akhir dari seorang figuran yang hina ini," ujar Sai sambil menutup matanya. Ya, untuk selamanya.

Naruto hanya bisa terpaku. Sekali lagi ia kehilangan temannya yang begitu berharga dalam perang ini.

**The end**

* * *

**Author's note**:

Kishi-san telah membunuh Neji, maka saya pun juga bisa melakukan yang sama pada Sai

*evil smirk*

Maaf atas cerita yang tidak menarik ini.

Terima kasih sudah menyisihkan waktu untuk membaca fic pertama saya.

Berkenan memberikan review?

Salam kenal ^_^

* * *

- Kurogami no Reikan -


End file.
